Dark Angel Parody Songs
by TREYnME
Summary: Welcome to my collection of DA Parody songs. Please enjoy, read and review! (song number 14 added 4-20-02)
1. Dark Angel

Note: This is my first attempt at a song parody. I had this idea the moment that I had first heard the Charlie's Angels song. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!  
  
DARK ANGEL  
Sung to the tune of: Charlie's Angels by Destinys Child  
  
  
Logan Cale... with my girl, Kendra... O.C. and Max  
Dark Angel, Come on  
Uh uh uh  
  
Question: Tell me what you think about me  
--buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring my cell-y when your feelin lonely  
When it's all over I get up and leave  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
I like to have fun, oh and I do what I want  
Always to be careful in relationships  
  
The shoes on my feet  
I fenced 'em  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I fenced 'em  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll take it  
The house I live in  
I'm squattin'  
The car I'm driving  
I fenced it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)  
  
All the women who kick mens asses  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the X5s who want to survive  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the soldiers thru with orders  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the chimeras who live in fear  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Logan, how your Angel gets down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Logan, how your Angel gets down like that  
  
Tell me how you feel about this  
I was tested and treated like a prisoner  
I worked hard and escaped to get where I am  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' a Super Soldier  
Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on the abilities he gave me as a child  
If you're gonna ask make sure it's what you want  
Depend on noone else to get by on your own  
  
The shoes on my feet  
I fenced 'em  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I fenced 'em  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll take it  
The house I live in  
I'm squattin  
The car I'm driving  
I fenced it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)  
  
All the women who kick mens asses  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the X5s who want to survive  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the soldiers thru with orders  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the chimeras who live in fear  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Logan, how your Angel gets down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Logan, how your Angel gets down like that  
  
Max Guevera  
Wassup?  
You in the house?  
Sure 'nuff  
We'll break these people off Angel style  
  
Child of Destiny  
Independent beauty  
Always on the run  
Dark Angel  
  
Woah  
All the women who kick mens asses  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the X5s who want to survive  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the soldiers thru with orders  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the chimeras who live in fear  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Logan, how your Angel gets down like that  
(repeat until fade)  



	2. Genetic Dreams

Note: This could be passed as a song Logan would sing about Max. This is the second of the song  
Fics....I hope you enjoy this one as well as the first one. (reviews haved stated yes to that) Please Read and Review this one. And please leave suggestions for the next one!  
  
Genetic Dreams  
To the tune of: Liquid Dreams by O-Town  
  
Posters of love surrounding me, I'm lost in a world of fantasy  
Every night she comes to me and gives me all the love I need   
  
Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl  
She's a morpharotic dream from a magazine  
And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind   
She's a chimeratic super-model beauty queen (whoo)   
  
Chorus:  
I dream about a girl whose a mix of someone wild  
And she can see farther than a mile  
With one wicked smile, throw in a body like Jessica's  
You got the star of my genetic dreams   
  
A girl who can see in the dark  
A girl who is after my own heart  
When it comes to the test well Max is the best  
And she never needs any rest (ohhh)   
  
Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl  
She's a morpharotic dream from a magazine  
And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind  
She's a chimeratic super-model beauty queen (whoo)   
  
I dream about a girl whose a mix of someone wild  
Who can see farther than a mile  
With one wicked smile, throw in a body like Jessica's  
You got the star of my genetic dreams   
  
Looks ain't everthing she's got the sweetest personality  
And she loves me (loves me)  
I page her, keep her busy, her friends all think I'm crazy  
But in my mind I know we were destined to be  
  
Genetic dreams, my genetic dreams  
Not just fantasies, these genetic dreams (ooohhh)   
  
(repeat till fade)  
I dream about a girl whose a mix of someone wild  
And she can see farther than a mile  
With one wicked smile, throw in a body like Jessica's  
You got the star of my genetic dreams   
  



	3. 12

Note: Here is the third parody song in the series. Please read, review, and leave your idea   
for the next song to be parodied.  
  
  
12  
To the tune of: 7 by Prince  
  
All 12 and I'll catch them all   
They thought they could escape   
But I'll prove them wrong   
With my contacts scattered here and there   
No one in the world  
Will slip by me  
  
X5 can no longer hide and they'll be unable to resist  
And I'll continue to re-educate them,  
For they were trained to survive  
  
All 12 and I'll catch them all   
They thought they could escape   
But I'll prove them wrong   
With my contacts scattered here and there   
No one in the world  
Will slip by me  
  
X5 can no longer hide and they'll be unable to resist  
And I'll continue to re-educate them,  
For they were trained to survive  
  
I've created killing machines   
And in their bodies is the key   
Genetically enhanced, trained by my hands   
I can still hear X5's marching feet (1 2 3 4 - 1 2 3 4)   
But behold, I will catch them all  
  
As I close in on one I know   
I must choose to keep unknown   
She is the one that will fall easily   
And in the distance, 11 others will curse me   
But that's alright (That's alright)   
For I will catch them all (all X5 will be back where I want them)   
  
All 12 and I'll catch them all   
They thought they could escape   
But I'll prove them wrong   
With my contacts scattered here and there   
No one in the world  
Will slip by me  
  
X5 can no longer hide and they'll be unable to resist  
And I'll continue to re-educate them,  
For they were trained to survive   
  
[(They will know)]   
  
And I see just how she has grown  
And I know that I must regain control  
I'm losing time, but do not fear   
For in the distance, 12 souls from now   
They'll be back at Manticore - And she will be with me  
  
There will be a new world with me in control   
The young so enhanced they never grow old   
With her as the guide, they will all abide   
Her voice of command to lead them on  
She's so perfect   
That's when I caught them all   
  
All 12 and I'll catch them all   
They thought they could escape   
But I'll prove them wrong   
With my contacts scattered here and there   
No one in the world  
Will slip by me  
  
X5 can no longer hide and they'll be unable to resist  
And I'll continue to re-educate them,  
For they were trained to survive  
  
[(They will know)]   
[(They will know)]   
[(They will know)]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Never Turn My Back You

Note: This is the 4th song for the Dark Angel parody songs.  
Please enjoy, read and review. And please leave a request for the next one.   
  
This is dedicated to all you Max/Logan shippers.  
  
  
  
  
Never Turn My Back On You  
To the tune: Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7  
  
  
  
Everybody's got something, that they have to hide,  
But you found out so easily, and you just couldn't let me be,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering, (oh wondering),  
How it could be now, oh might have been, (oh might have been),  
If you never knew, but still I'm glad that now you know,  
  
I'll never turn my back on you  
Even when I can't stand the things you do  
And when I pretend that I'm so strong  
You'll always know my weakness,  
It's funny that I act this way   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter what hell that I go through  
You're always there to save me  
  
Somewhere in my memory I've left the past behind,  
And I sometimes I'm feel the same as when I was age nine,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering (oh wondering),  
How it should be now, oh might have been (oh might have been),  
If you never knew, but still I'm glad that now you know,  
  
I'll never turn my back on you  
Even when I can't stand the things you do  
And when I pretend that I'm so strong  
You'll always know my weakness,  
It's funny that I act this way   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter what hell that I go through  
You're always there to save me  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh Loogie,  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
There's no use looking back oh wondering, (oh wondering),  
Because love is a strange and funny thing, (and funny thing),  
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,  
  
I'll never turn my back on you  
Even when I can't stand the things you do  
And when I pretend that I'm so strong  
You'll always know my weakness,  
It's funny that I act this way, (act this way),   
You're the one I think about each day, (you're the one I think about each day),  
And I know no matter what hell that I go through  
You're always there to save me  
And that's why, Logan, I will always love you, oooohhh.  
  



	5. Fight To Survive

Note: This is the 5th in the song fic series. I got the inspiration for this one driving home from work one day. The song came on, and it felt so right to "Dark Angel"-ize this song. Please read and review!!  
  
Fight to Survive  
Sung to the tune of: Ordinary World by Duran Duran  
  
  
Came in from a rainy Thursday  
on the avenue  
thought I heard him commanding me  
  
I turned on the lights, the TV  
and the radio  
still I can't escape the voice of him  
  
What has happened to them all?  
Escaped, I replied  
That is the life that I left behind.  
gone away  
  
But I won't cry for yesterday  
there's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
and as I try to make my way  
From the Manticore days  
I will fight to survive  
  
The search to find my siblings  
once prompted you to say  
"They might try and tear us both apart"  
For them I've gone out the window  
cross the border  
run away  
left you in the vacuum of your heart  
  
What is X5 doing now?  
Trying to live, I'd say  
Where they are now, I don't know-  
Gone away  
  
But I won't cry for yesterday  
there's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
and as I try to make my way  
From the Manticore days  
I will fight to survive  
  
One man's hack (Eyes Only)  
tells of suffering and greed  
expose them now, and save tomorrow  
ooh, here I am with you again  
you stood up and walked to me  
In our love, we get a little farther  
  
And I won't cry for yesterday  
there's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
and as I try to make my way  
From the Manticore days  
I will fight to survive  
  
I won't run  
I won't hide, I will fight to survive  
I won't run  
I won't hide, I will fight to survive  
I won't run  
I won't hide  
I won't run  
I won't hide  
  



	6. What If

Note: Another one of my DA song parodies. I decided to keep the same title this time around. But I feel   
really good about this one. Please read, review, and leave your idea for the next suggestion!!!  
  
What If   
Sung to the tune of: What If by Creed  
  
  
Running from a man who has no reason  
I've lost sense of time and all seasons  
I know that I can't slow down  
I hear his words when I don't make a sound  
I can't sleep beneath the trees of wisdom  
When his command has cut the roots of my freedom  
Forked tongues in bitter mouths  
Manticore - the beast he named us after  
  
What if he won?  
What if we survived?  
What if I give in?  
What if he got all X5?  
  
I've seen the way some of us had died  
Though some of us still had vowed to stay behind  
Inside those walls reveal our lives as kids  
Hardened by the times we've been disciplined  
My stage is shared with eleven others  
They are known as my sisters and brothers  
We are one We are strong  
The more he hunts us down the more we press on  
  
What if he won?  
What if we survived?  
What if I give in?  
What if he got all X5?  
  
I know I can't hold the hate inside my mind  
'Cause what consumes my thoughts controls my life  
So I'll just ask a question  
What if?  
What if Lydecker lost the fight?  
  
What if he won?  
What if we survived?  
What if I give in?  
What if he got all X5?  
  



	7. Acting Like A Soldier

Note: And they keep on coming. The DA song parodies continue. This is from Zack to Max. Please enjoy, read and review!! Suggestions for the next parody are welcome.  
  
Dedicated to/requested by Jen  
  
  
Acting Like a Soldier  
Sung to the Tune of: Hanging by a moment by Lifehouse  
  
Alone at the cabin  
The fire sets the mood  
Closer as I lean in  
Reaching out for you   
  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm wishing that you would make a move   
Acting like a soldier is what I'm used to  
  
Phony sentimentality  
I tried to make you see  
What I had believed in  
It's not important to me, now   
  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm wishing that you would make a move   
Acting like a soldier is what I'm used to  
  
I've tried make you see me in a new light  
That only I alone can make it right  
But I don't know what I'm diving into   
Acting like a soldier is what I'm used to  
  
There's nothing compared to you  
There's nothing else to find   
There's nothing in the world that could change my mind   
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else   
  
Alone with you in a cave  
When you came and rescued me  
I felt we had connected  
Now that's a distant memory  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm wishing that you would make a move   
Acting like a soldier is what I'm used to  
  
I've tried make you see me in a new light  
That only I alone can make it right  
But I don't know what I'm diving into   
Acting like a soldier is what I'm used to  
  
Just acting like a soldier  
Acting like a soldier   
Acting like a soldier   
I'll never act like a soldier here with you   
  



	8. Superwoman

Note: Yay....finally another one. You have got to hear this song, it is so awesome. I think this parody makes number 8. I hope you like. Let me know by leaving a review.  
  
  
  
Superwoman  
Sung to the tune of: Superwoman by Lil Mo  
  
  
  
  
[Logan]  
I guess I ain't got no reason to mingle 'round   
I found a superwoman  
That can leap from my penthouse in a single bound  
Maxi I'm tryin to figure this out  
How you can stay in town  
With trouble always hanging 'round  
She put her hands on her hips  
And she looked real pissed  
And make me spin faster than the wheels on my chair  
Her love's stronger than Manticore  
But only for the L-O-G-A-N  
Sing to me Max  
  
Baby they can't play you   
Cause I'll save you with my superpowers   
Boy I'm only human   
But I'll be your superwoman  
  
They don't make any girls like me, no, no  
And now I've been set free  
Soon after I met you  
And I'm not your average chick  
Cause they can't do it like this  
I've been sent to save your day   
And things won't be the same  
  
Baby they can't play you   
Cause I'll save you with my superpowers   
Boy I'm only human   
But I'll be your superwoman  
  
Uh, boy I told you once before  
You ain't gotta look up in the sky  
Cause the girl you need is right before your eyes  
And when I tell you what I feel  
Ain't got nothing to stand for  
Cause with me you won't fall off, no baby oh  
  
Baby they can't play you   
Cause I'll save you with my superpowers   
Boy I'm only human   
But I'll be your superwoman  
  
Everyday, everyday  
I'll love you in a special way  
Lydecker can't have no say  
Now that I'm here, I'm here, I'm here  
  
  
  
[Logan]  
Uh yo this superwoman might have saved my day  
But sometimes it's hard to figure her out  
When she'll pull then push me away  
Though I understand why she'll behave that way  
I see the barcode on your neck engraved in black  
And now that I've met your sibs  
A thought keeps me scared  
I know I can't keep you here , it's selfishness  
But the way that cat suit fits your hips so right  
I be like duh-duh-duh-duh, duh-duh-duh-duh-duh DAMN  
It's like I'm under your spell  
If feelin' you is a crime  
They gonna have to put me under the jail  
You know the details of my life  
From Eyes Only to the fact of my ex-wife  
But you know I care for you  
And anytime Lydecker comes for you  
I'll pull some strings to help you, Max  
This makes it a little more clear for you that...  
  
Baby they can't play you   
Cause I'll save you with my hacker powers   
Max I'm only human  
But I'll be your Cyber Journalist  
  



	9. Somebody

Note: Here is song number 9. It is dedicated to 'Meow' (The aftermath of heat, I presume). Hope you enjoy, read and review! Any suggestions are appreciated.  
  
  
  
Somebody by Max  
Sung to the tune of: Are you that somebody by Aaliyah   
  
  
  
  
[Logan]  
South Market, can y'all really feel me  
East coast feel me  
West coast feel me  
(repeat x 2)  
  
[Max]  
Boy, I've been watching you like a cat on the prowl  
That hunts, And you were my prey (my prey)  
Boy, I promise you if we keep bumpin heads   
I know that one of these days (days)  
We gon hook it up if you keep lookin so hott  
But see, I don't know if that's good  
I've been holding back this secret from you  
I probably shouldn't tell it but  
  
[Chorus One: Max]  
If I, if I let you know  
You can't tell nobody, I'm talkin bout Lydecker  
Are you responsible?  
Boy I gotta watch my back, cause I'm not just anybody  
It's cause of Manticore, that you should know  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody, right now naughty-naughty  
Say yes or say no  
Cause I really need somebody, tell me are you that somebody?  
  
[Aaliyah]  
Boy, won't you meet me up at the park right now  
Up the block, while everyone's sleep (sleeps, sleeps)  
I'll be waiting there with my suit, my bike, my hat   
Just so I'm low key  
If you tell the world  
(Don't speak, you know that would be weak)  
Oh boy, see I'm trusting you with my heart, my soul  
I probably shouldn't let you but if I  
  
[Chorus Two: Max]  
If I, if I let this go  
You can't tell nobody, I'm talkin bout Lydecker  
Are you responsible?  
Boy I gotta watch my back, cause I'm not just anybody  
It's cause of Manticore, that you should know  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody, right now naughty-naughty  
Say yes or say no  
Cause I really need somebody, tell me are you that somebody?  
  
[Logan]  
Baby girl  
I'm the man who's behind E.O.  
Won't you come play round my way  
And listen to what I gotta say  
Logan Cale  
Don't you know I am the man  
Broadcasts here to Japan  
Have people wanting MY ass  
Baby girl, better known as Maxie  
Give me shivers, looks, and high fevers  
Make the playa haters believe us  
Don'tcha know  
Gotta tell somebody  
Cause   
  
[Max]  
Cause I really need somebody  
Tell me you're that somebody  
  
[Max]  
If I, if I let this go  
You can't tell nobody, I'm talkin bout Lydecker  
Are you responsible?  
Boy I gotta watch my back, cause I'm not just anybody  
It's cause of Manticore, that you should know  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody, right now naughty-naughty  
Say yes or say no  
Cause I really need somebody, tell me are you that somebody?  
  
  
[Max]  
If I, if I let you know  
You can't tell nobody, I'm talkin bout Lydecker  
Are you responsible?  
Boy I gotta watch my back, cause I'm not just anybody  
It's cause of Manticore, that you should know  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody, right now naughty-naughty  
Say yes or say no  
Cause I really need somebody, tell me are you that somebody?  
  
[Silence as they stare at each other; music in background]  
  
[Max]  
Right now you are all I want  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody  
Right now I'm bout it bout it  
Cause I really need somebody  
Tell me are you that somebody  
  
  
  
Note: Right now I'm working on a double wammy. (That's hitting you with two songs smushed into one chapter instead of just giving you one.) I have one song that I've chosen for this double wammy, I just need Lyrics for Oaktown 357 "Juicy Gotcha Crazy", and I'll also need a second song. Anyone wanna help and girl out!? Please?  
  



	10. What it feels like for a soldier

What it feels like for a soldier  
To the tune of: What it feels like for a girl by Madonna  
  
(Spoken: by Max)  
Kids made to be soldiers  
And known only by numbers  
Moving thru existence without a sound   
'Cause they're made that way  
But for a soldier to act like a human is degrading  
'Cause their told that being a human is degrading  
But secretly they'd love to know what it's like  
Wouldn't you  
What it feels like for a soldier   
  
(Max:)  
Innocence   
Look at how they follow, baby  
Tight fatigues  
Marching in some fashion   
  
Scared inside but you don't know it  
Good little soldiers never show it  
When you open up your mouth to speak  
You'd get punished for a week   
  
Do you know what it feels like for a soldier   
Do you know what it feels like in this world  
For a soldier  
  
Eyes that take in every little detail, baby  
Bodies that always stand at attention   
Hurt that's not supposed to show  
And tears that fall when no one knows  
When we're trying hard to be our best  
Wish we could be a little less  
  
Do you know what it feels like for a soldier  
Do you know what it feels like in this world  
What it feels like for a soldier  
  
Scared inside but you don't know it  
Good little soldiers never show it  
When you open up your mouth to speak  
You'd get punished for a week   
  
Do you know what it feels like for a soldier  
Do you know what it feels like in this world  
For a soldier  
  
In this world  
Do you know  
Do you know  
Do you know what it feels like for a soldier  
What it feels like in this world 


	11. Cry

Cry  
To the tune of: Cry by Mandy Moore  
(Zack to Max)  
I'll always remember  
The room was lit by the moon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were lost in your thoughts  
As we sat by the fire  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in October  
And I came to your door (and you were)  
You were always the young one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
It was late at night...  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry 


	12. Escape

Note: This is the 12th song for the Dark Angel parody songs. Inspired by the scene in Polo Loco where Ben is retelling Max about that time in the woods chasing after the Nomlie. This is a stern warning for all those Nomlies who think they can mess with X5-452 (Max).  
Please enjoy, read and review. And please leave a request for the next one.  
  
  
Escape   
Reference: Escape by Enrique Iglesias  
  
(And you run, and you hide  
But you can't escape the girl)  
  
Here's how it goes, 452, thru the woods  
Passing brush, dodging right  
Her speed is something you can't shake   
You're the prey  
And she's closing in tightly  
  
Though you are the objective  
You pray that you can get away  
She knows you're a Nomlie   
And you run, and you hide  
But you can't escape the girl  
  
And you run, and you hide  
But you can't escape the girl  
  
  
So there you go  
You should know  
It's hard to just get past the best  
She is good, now you're dead that much is clear   
And that's all you get in the end of the matter  
  
Though you are the objective  
You pray that you can get away  
She knows you're a Nomlie   
And you run, and you hide  
But you can't escape the girl  
  
And you run, and you hide  
But you can't escape the girl  
  
  
Here's how it goes  
She is closing in tightly  
And you run, and you hide  
But you can't escape the girl  
  
Though you are the objective  
You pray that you can get away  
She knows you're a Nomlie   
And you run, and you hide  
But you can't escape the girl  
  
And you run, and you hide  
But you can't escape the girl  
  
Though you are the objective  
You pray that you can get away  
She knows you're a Nomlie   
And you run, and you hide  
But you can't escape the girl  
  
And you run, and you hide  
But you can't escape the girl  
  
And you run  
And you run  
And you run  
And you run  
(But you can't escape the girl) 


	13. Maxie

Note: This is the 13th song for the Dark Angel parody songs. Inspired by Max, White and Manticore. Please enjoy, read and review. And please leave a request for the next one.  
  
  
  
Maxie  
  
To the Tune of: Windy by the Association  
  
Who's peeking out from over a rooftop  
  
Whispering in tones that's lighter than air  
  
Who's ducking down to avoid the searchlight  
  
Everyone knows it's Maxie  
  
Who's cycling down the streets of the city  
  
Glancing at everybody she sees  
  
Who's reaching out to rescue a transgenic  
  
Everyone knows it's Maxie  
  
And Maxie has big brown eyes  
  
That flash at the sound of lies  
  
And Maxie has more than 9 lives  
  
Has she used them all, has she used them all  
  
Who's the girl that's escaped from Manticore  
  
Living a live for more than 10 years  
  
Who's dishing out punishment to White's cult  
  
Everyone knows it's Maxie 


	14. Perfect Day

Note: This is the 14th song for the Dark Angel parody songs. Inspired again by Max, White and Manticore. Please enjoy, read and review. And please leave a request for the next one.  
  
Dedicated to/Requested by: Alexandra Bruderlin  
  
Perfect Day  
  
To the tune of: Perfect Day by Hoku  
  
  
  
Time's up  
  
Our group was made of twelve  
  
He signaled us to move  
  
We left the scene in groups of two  
  
Manticore  
  
I wish that it was just a phase  
  
They taught us to act as one,  
  
Well I am  
  
On this perfect day,  
  
A Familiar cult is fading away  
  
On this perfect day,  
  
Manticore exists no more  
  
It's the perfect day,  
  
I'd have no need to leave home so soon  
  
I could stay, forever as I am  
  
On this perfect day  
  
Sun's down  
  
A little after ten  
  
I'm crusin down the streets  
  
In my Ninja 6-5-0  
  
Life sucks  
  
Don't tell I'm insane  
  
It's all their fault I'm made this way  
  
You'll hear me say,  
  
Now don't you try to rain on my  
  
Perfect day,  
  
A Familiar cult is fading away  
  
On this perfect day,  
  
Manticore exists no more  
  
  
  
It's the perfect day,  
  
I'd have no need to leave home so soon  
  
I could stay, forever as I am  
  
On this perfect day  
  
La la la  
  
La la la,  
  
Oh, oh  
  
I'm in the race  
  
But I've already won  
  
(La la la)  
  
And getting there can  
  
Be half the fun  
  
(La la la)  
  
So don't stop me  
  
Till I'm good and done,  
  
Don't you try to rain on my  
  
Perfect day  
  
It's the perfect day  
  
It's the perfect day,  
  
I'd have no need to leave home so soon  
  
I could stay, forever as I am  
  
On this perfect day,  
  
A Familiar cult is fading away  
  
On this perfect day,  
  
Manticore exists no more  
  
  
  
I'm in the race  
  
But I've already won  
  
And getting there can  
  
Be half the fun,  
  
So don't stop me  
  
Till I'm good and done,  
  
Don't you try to rain on my  
  
Perfect, day  
  
On this perfect day  
  
On this perfect day 


End file.
